My 2nd Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: Starfire realizes something important about Robin, she hates his guts! R&R Part of the Evil Plot Bunny series. EVIL!


**SOMEWHERE IN THE VAST REACHES OF THE UNIVERSE…**

**Plot Bunny Leader: I have another assignment for you. (Hands her a folder)**

**Plot Bunny: (Reads mission and smiles in approval, but stops when she reads who the target is) Her? You want me to give this Oneshot to her?**

**PBL: Yes. She is the only one who can accurately write this.**

**PB: (in a disbelieving voice) But why me?**

**PBL: (in a serious voice) You are the only one who can get her off her lazy butt.**

**PB: (now in a depressed voice) Fine.**

**SOMEWHERE IN TEXAS**

**PB: (pokes my sleeping form) Skyler. Skyyy-leeerrr.**

**Me: (groans in protest and turns over sleepily)**

**PB: Ugh, why do I always get the stubborn ones? (lifts mattress and dumps me off the bed)**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**PB: (Puts paws over ears) Will you SHUT UP!!!**

**Me: Who-Who are you?**

**PB: (Rolls eyes) Its Barney the Purple Dinosaur-WHO DO YOU THINK?!?!**

**Me: Well ex-cuuuse me for the dark.**

**PB: Whatever, I have another Oneshot for you.**

**Me: (looks at clock) ITS 3:00 AM!**

**PB: So?**

**Me: Alright.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I hate him._

That was the epiphany that awoke me from my troubled shlorvak. I hate my best friend, otherwise addressed as Robin, The Boy of Wonder, The Batman's ex-protégé and the current leader of the Teen Titans.

I have hated him for a long time, I realize, and his actions last night have caused me to finally "wake up and smell the coffee" as Beast Boy says.

It was the Night of Movies once again, and Robin once again refused to join us in favor of researching Slade. And when I had attempted to explain that he should not work so hard, he rudely shouted at me and pushed me out of the room, locking the door in the process.

He has done that before, and it had always saddened me, but now I am grateful for his actions, they have caused me to realize my _exact_ feelings for him, which would not have happened had he joined us.

So with this in mind, I walked to his room-to irritated to fly-so I could give him a part of my mind. However, he was not in his quarters, and I went to the next most likely place. He was in the gymnasium, as I had predicted, kicking the butt of a punching bag.

Despite my frustration, I approached quietly and my voice was humble as I called his name. He grunted his greeting, not turning his attention from the bag. "Robin," I repeated, not so humbly this time.

"Yeah," he said curtly in an "I heard you the first time" way.

My eyes narrowed, it is truly amazing; such an early hour, and he can enrage me faster than a Gorthax. "I would appreciate it if you were facing me as I addressed you." Even though I could not see them, I could tell that he was rolling his eyes.

"Starfire," he groaned, not breaking his rhythmic punches, "I had planned on getting in extra training hours since yesterday. Can't it wait?"

Something inside of me snapped. This one comment was the straw that broke the donkey's back. In one fury-filled motion, I ripped the bag from the ceiling and hurled it to the wall, causing it to explode in a tattered shower of cloth and stuffing. "No!" I fairly screamed, "It cannot wait!"

I believe Beast Boy would have referred to the expression on Robin's face as "priceless." I myself had never seen my leader so surprised in all the time that I have known him. For some reason, this made me angrier, if possible. He is allowed to break things and do the shouting and I am not?

Then, suddenly, my anger left, my starbolt-which I hadn't even known was charged-powered down, and I heard myself say, "Do you know what? Mind the never."

I began to walk away, but then he spoke in that tenor voice that daily drove me to the brink of insanity, "Star, if what you have to say is important enough to destroy our new punching bag, I'd say it's something I should hear. It's never mind by the way."

Something in his tone as he said that last part drove me to heed him. Turning my head slowly, I met his masked gaze with no falter. "I hate you." My voice was monotone, as if Raven was in my body once more.

Robin's mouth was agape, "What?"

"I hate you," I repeated, although my voice now had emotion in it and was gaining more by the second as I approached him. "I have come to realize that I despise nearly everything about you Robin. The way you shut us, no, me out when you are training or doing the research, and then yell at me for trying to help you. I hate the way you obsess over Slade, someone who does not even deserve to be graced with a thought!"

I was shouting now and my face was mere inches from his. "I hate that you have never shown me your eyes or spoken about your past or anything pertaining to you for that matter! But do you know the one thing that I cannot stand about you?" He gulped in answer. "Your inability to express yourself or realize something WHEN IT IS STARING YOU IN THE FACE!"

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

My jaw fell in disbelief, "MY CASE IS RESTED!" I roared and started to storm away, but once again the accursed boy stopped me, this time with his hand on mine.

His voice surprised me. It was…pleading, "Please Star, tell me what you mean."

I whirled around causing him to cringe slightly, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?!" I screamed, "I AM_ THROUGH_ WITH THE TALKING!!" And with that, I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, releasing all of my emotions into my kiss. I released him after a second.

"But the one thing I hate most," I said quietly, "is that I do not hate you at all. I cannot hate you Robin, because I love you." I honestly do not know who is the more surprised one right now.

And he left.

Without a word.

_Without a word._

He opened the exit door, unmindful of our fellow Titans who fell through the doorway, and left to X'hal knows where.

I stared straight ahead, no emotion on my face; I felt numb. My friends, wisely realizing my need for no interference, meekly left the room and shut the door. As soon as the door clicked into place, my heart and private dam broke. I sank to my knees and burst into tears.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The rest of the day progressed much like that, except Robin was no where to be found and I hid in my room like a one-winged fobnar, crying as I listened to depressing music and looked at pictures of the boy whom I both loved and hated with all my heart.

However, having 9 stomachs and a rapid metabolism forced me to venture out of my room in favor of food.

_Perhaps I will make my pudding of sad_-my train of thought was cut off as a hand encircled my wrist and dragged me into a hallway. I knew it was him the instant he touched me, so I involuntarily began to struggle. He pushed me to a wall and held me there by my shoulders.

I would not look at him and I made my hair form a curtain between us, for fear of his seeing my tearstained cheeks. Unfortunately though, he pulled my hair away and took in my red-rimmed eyes and puffy face.

"Star," he whispered and his voice was urgent, almost desperate. I looked up and gasped.

Robin was not wearing his mask. I lost myself in their cerulean depths, but it was the tears that were also in them had been what made me gasp. I could have looked into them for an eternity, but Robin had other plans. He cupped my face and pulled me forward.

As soon as our lips touched a feeling similar to an electric currant passed through me, and my hands traveled up and down his chest until they went around his neck and found his hair. I ran my hands through it and pulled his head even closer to mine. I squeaked as his tongue slid into my mouth, but it turned into a moan and he chuckled in response. That did it. I snapped once more, except it was in a good way this time.

My legs found their way around his waist and crushed his body to mine. The events that followed made me realize something.

I love the way he kisses me; he is not called the "Boy of Wonder" for nothing.

Eventually, reluctantly, we broke for oxygen, and I was suddenly aware that we were flying. Robin noticed almost as soon as I did and his face fell.

"Too bad," he complained, and my head cocked to the side in confusion. Suddenly, the melancholy look was gone, and his eyes began to twinkle naughtily. "I thought I was getting taller."

I love his eyes; they laugh as he does.

"You will eventually," I consoled him playfully, "and if I remember correctly, you will wear a one-piece outfit and will grow out your hair, which made you look very 'warm' as they say."

He laughed once more and started playing with a strand of my hair. "But there's a difference between him and me," he corrected softly, lovingly, "He didn't have you, and I will." His hands left my hair and stroked my face gently.

That is another thing that I love about him; his warm, strong hands without his gloves.

My eyes drifted shut as I went limp and leaned into his hand, sighing contentedly. His lips were suddenly at my neck, where he placed moth kisses up to my ear, where he whispered, "and I'll always hate you too."

I opened my eyes and looked into his, never tiring of the slight shock that always accompanies seeing the windows into his soul, and I smiled against his lips.

And unbeknownst to the two lovers, there was a robotic arm at the start of the hallway, middle finger disconnected at the first knuckle and turned around to reveal a camera that never wavered from the couple.

"About time!" exclaimed Cyborg

"That's so beautiful!" wailed Beast Boy as he cried into a handkerchief that he pulled out of nowhere.

"You two owe me 10 bucks," declared Raven, "I told you Robin would apologize."

"But he didn't actually say 'I'm Sorry'," defended the robotic teen.

"Yeah," exclaimed the green shape shifter, eager to keep the little cash he had. "That doesn't count!"

**"Just give me my money."**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Plot Bunny: My work here is done. I will see you in the futureSkyler.**

**Me: Can I go back to sleep now?**

**Review!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


End file.
